Aman
Um nome de Aman, ou pelo menos parte do que ele habitada pelos Valar, Maiar e Elfos. The island of Tol Eressëa is several times identified as the easternmost of the Undying Lands, and, at the least, Valinor must also be included. A ilha de Tol Eressëa é várias vezes identificado como o oriental da imortal Solos, e, pelo menos, Valinor também deve ser incluída. 'Undying Lands' seems to be a name that originated among Men 1 . 'Imortal Terras' parece ser um nome que se originou entre os Homens 1. The Númenóreans , especially, envied the seemingly endless life of those who lived in these regions. O Númenóreans, principalmente, invejado a aparentemente interminável vida das pessoas que viviam nestas regiões. From the first, the Valar placed a Ban on the Men of Númenor , that they should not sail into the West from their island, or set foot on the shores of Aman . Do primeiro, os Valar colocada uma Proibição de Homens de Númenor, que eles não devem navegar para o Ocidente a partir de sua ilha, ou o pé nas costas da Aman. Wise as the Valar were, though, they did not foresee the wiles of Sauron . Sábio como o Valar foram, porém, que não prevêem as ciladas de Sauron. This great Maia falsely persuaded the last King of Númenor , Ar-Pharazôn , that the ruler of the Undying Lands would be undying himself. Esta grande Maia falsamente persuadiu o último Rei de Númenor, Ar-Pharazôn, que o governante do imortal se Lands seria imortal. Believing Sauron , Ar-Pharazôn assembled a great navy and sailed westward to make hopeless war on the Valar for the imagined prize of endless life. Acreditando Sauron, Ar-Pharazôn montada uma grande marinha e rumou para oeste a fazer sobre a guerra desesperada Valar imaginado para o prêmio de intermináveis vida. The Valar could not permit this: Manwë called upon Ilúvatar , and the land of Númenor was destroyed and lost forever. Os Valar não poderia permitir isso: Manwë chamados Ilúvatar, e os terrenos de Númenor foi destruída e perdido para sempre. The Undying Lands, which until that time had been part of the World, were removed forever from the reach of Mortal Men , though the Elves could still sail West and come there, if they would. O eterno Terras, que até essa altura tinham sido parte do Mundo, foram removidos para sempre a partir do alcance de Mortal Men, apesar de os duendes ainda podia navegar Oeste e chegou lá, se eles teriam. It is to the Undying Lands that the White Ship sails at the end of The Lord of the Rings . É o eterno Terras que a White Ship velas no final de O Senhor dos Anéis. The Ring-bearers , Bilbo and Frodo , were among the very few mortal beings to set foot on the shores of the Undying Lands 2 . O Anel-portadores, Bilbo e Frodo, estavam entre os poucos mortal para seres o pé nas costas do imortal Lands 2. Tolkien is careful to point out, though, that even in Aman , mortals remain mortal . Tolkien tem o cuidado de salientar, porém, que mesmo em Aman, mortais permanecem mortais. de:Aman en:Aman es:Aman fr:Aman it:Aman nl:Aman pl:Aman ru:Аман sk:Aman